


A cold night

by MissGrimm



Category: Game Of, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGrimm/pseuds/MissGrimm
Summary: how long is too long to leave sleeping dogs lie?





	A cold night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I wanted to share.
> 
> Happy readings.

The sky was lit bright by the moon, its face in full making shadows in the darkness. The dew was heavy weighing his clothes down to his cold skin. But that was normal on a winter morning out in the countryside.

The only difference was there was a light where there wasn't before. In the old abandoned castle wasting away in the farthest paddock. Its proud structure only a memory of what it use to be.  
That where Robb saw it, a soft spark that had flickered in a window before it sat still. A silent ember that hovered on its own.

Robb had seen it from his window, in the midst of drawing his curtains close, and pausing to admire the size of the moon. It had caught his eye. A blink and you'd miss it moment.

With his hand still clutched on the curtain, the soft velvet pressed between his fingers and thumb, it didn't take him long to figure out what or in this case who it could have been.

He had thought it was odd the he hadn't heard from him all night. Frowning, he checked her phone for any messages he would've missed, or calls he didn't hear.  
Only deciding to brace the cold outside when his eyes fell on the time.  
Seeing two am blaring at him, he gave the left tower another look. The one and only tower still left standing. In its window a lone firefly in the darkness.

From wet grass to creaking wood he found himself climbing the dilapidated stairs of the old castle. Stepping carefully on the rotting wood that should of been condemned years ago.  
Even now, 8 years from his first climb, he was still certain that he was going to be the one that would fall through. To be the one and only victim claimed by deadly stairwell.

Wining another hollow victory, reaching the top floor, he didn't announce his arrival to the lone body in the window. Only choosing take a quiet seat beside him. Looking to where he looked.  
Staring the moon directly in the eyes.

There was only silence in the air, no words to be spoken. Just the small passing of a smoke, filling the crisp morning with the raw scent of tobacco. 

“You never do disappoint, do you Stark?” earning himself a small smile from his friend, a small raise of a cheek, showing the him the damage that surrounded his left eye. A patchwork of red and blues staining his skin, a pale sheen reflecting in the light of the moon.

“I've got to earn the reputation somehow” Robb returning the smile he had received from the sad eyes beside him. Red and worn, his tears all but dried up.

Theon didn't say anything, only wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt before looking back to fields ahead. 

Taking another dragg. Robb shared the same dishearten look asking “Balon?” before letting the smoke from his lungs rolled into the sky above. His eyes following its freedom, doing everything he could to contain the anger brewing inside.

“Who else?” Theon taking the last of the smoke, peircing it between his slender fingers finishing it, before flicking it to the ground. “Please don't tell your dad.” tucking his legs to his chest. A man of seventeen, holding himself like a timid child.

“Your not making this easy” ..  
but when has he ever?

“ Iknow.. ” Asking for something he's asked before, and will ask again.  
Leaving a friend to live in limbo, for how long is too long to leave sleeping dogs lie?

But seeing the plea in his friends eye, “Come on,” Robb eventually standing to his feet, forcing himself to play devil's advocate one last time. In fear of losing someone special.  
“we've got left overs from the roast and you can't argue bed sounds good right now..” extending his hand to a friend in need. 

Feeling his cold hand in his as he pulled Theon from the ground, “but this is the last time” he knew he was lying. This dance was going to be played many times more till something broke, and as they walked from the tower. hands in pockets toward his home.  
He was praying it wasn't going to be his friend.


End file.
